vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalism
Herbalism allows you to find and gather herbs scattered around the world. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other trade skills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. For other articles related to Herbalism, see the Herbalism category. Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs, although to collect the high-level herb bloodvine, a Blood Scythe must be in the herbalist's inventory. While Find Herbs is active, herbs will appear on your Mini-Map. Once you approach one and harvest it, you will receive 1-3 herbs which can be used for other professions or sold. As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any alchemist, since herbalism gives you a good supply of ingredients for your potions. Tauren gain a 15-point bonus to their herbalism skill from the "Cultivation" Racial trait. However, this does not allow a Tauren to harvest herbs without training the herbalism skill. A Tauren herbalist's maximum skill is 315 (325 with Herbalist's Gloves and Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism). While the majority of the herbs you will find are used by alchemists to create various potions, some will have other uses as well. * Rogues will find Fadeleaf useful in making Blinding Powder using their Poisons skill, and Swiftthistle useful in making Thistle Tea. This makes herbalism a convenient profession for a rogue, but by no means a required one. * Some herbs are used for class quests, such as Liferoot and Wildvine for Warriors, and Earthroot for Druids. * Certain Tailoring and Leatherworking patterns require relatively small amounts of herbs. Herbalism Training No supplies are needed for harvesting herbs. You merely need to have the sufficient level for that particular herb (with the exception of the aforementioned bloodvine; see above). Mousing over and inspecting the tooltip for any herb in the game world will allow you to determine whether or not you can harvest it. The "Requires Herbalism" text will be color coded as follows: You must therefore level through the zones sequentially to level herbalism. However, once you are 60, it is very easy to level herbalism from 1-60 due to the fact that you can move quickly between zones. At skill levels 75, 150, 225 you have to visit a trainer in order to increase your skill further (e.g. at skill 150 go here). Herb bags A Herb Bag is a special type of bag that goes into one of your four bag slots. It can carry only herbs (as well as a handful of other related items), but is usually much larger than the average inventory bag that you would normally have at that level. A 12-slot herb bag can be purchased from any herbalism supplies vendor, while the larger varieties (20- and 24-slot) must be made by a tailor; they can be found in the Auction House, too. Harvestable herbs See: Herbs for a complete listing of Herbs you can gather Quests Only one quest is known that requires Herbalism to complete. * Notes * Swiftthistle is occasionally found in Briarthorn and Mageroyal patches. There are no plants that contain Swiftthistle only. * Wildvine, in the same manner as Swiftthistle, is found in Purple Lotus patches. * Bloodvine is an herb can be found only in herb bushes in Zul'Gurub, and even then you must have a Blood Scythe is in your inventory. A Blood Scythe can be found in some Jinxed Hoodoo Piles. * Black Lotus (also ) is extremely rare and hard to find as it spawns randomly and infrequently in various high-level zones. It requires 300 herbalism skill and it is still hard to gather; the Advanced Herbalism enchant will reduce failure rates on other herbs. * Tauren can harvest Earthroot immediately after training Herbalism, since their skill will start at 16. * Herbalist's Gloves1 will give you a +5 bonus to herbalism. When combined with Advanced Herbalism enchant (which provides an additional +5), you can get a max skill of 310 (or 325 if you're a Tauren). Category:Profession